One Hundred Deaths for One Kenny McCormick
by The Angel of Insanity
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge.  Oneshots and drabbles centered around Kenny's i-can't-die thing.  Different scenarios, characters and genres in different chapters.  Need some help on the rating, but i'm keeping it M to be safe.  Swearing, character death
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Heyoooo

First chapter of my 100 themes fanfiction, which is more a way to keep me writing and improve my skills or something. XP

My first South park Fanfiction. Just as a warning, it's going to jump around a lot as we go along. Possibly AU at some point and maybe Slash pairings if I can't help myself. |D Although I'd prefer to steer away from that.

This will update every week or so (Sooner at times where I get more done)

Reviews would be super cool but you don't have to unless you want in which case…Good for you :D

Introduction

It was a strangely familiar feeling, gasping on the carpeted ground as sticky, red pooled under his trembling body. It wasn't like he hadn't died before, when his parents were drunk or high (or both) and had left the baby alone atop a table, or within reach of an electrical socket, this was just the first time the child was truly aware of what was happening.

The five year old's eyes searched around his surroundings, trying to see through the thick haze of blur obscuring the bright interiors of the kindergarten classroom. He could see the teacher's face, only just making out the expression of utter horror as her shaking hands dialed 9-1-1, and the multi-colored hats of his best friends.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!"

The last words Kenny McCormick heard before the ragged breath left his tiny chest were slurred and shrill in infancy. But this was, in no means, the last time he'd hear them. And as the remaining three children wiped tears of flushed cheeks while a paramedic loaded Kenny's body, round-tipped 'safety' scissors still jutting out of his stomach, they too felt that this would not be the last time they saw the fourth member of their gang. But all were convinced that this was just childish ignorance. The parents didn't push too hard to explain that the dead did not return, until the morning a young boy clad in bright orange parka walked through the doors again, in which time all things concerning a bizarre classroom death were forgotten completely, including the permanent ban on safety scissors in the children's classroom. And just in time to make paper snowflakes to hang from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

Ugh, I'm really not fond of this story. Lot's of reference to past episodes but the last paragraph just sounds too corny. Blehhh.

* * *

><p>2. Love<p>

It was love for his mother that made Kenny McCormick clean broken shards of lamp of their coarse, stained carpet. It was not love that had prompted her to smash the cheap lamp against the wall in a fit of drunken rage after arguing with his also drunken father, in the first place.

It was love for his friends that prompted Kenny to see the movies with his them so often, spending all his measly earnings on the ticket. It was nothing close to love, which let him accept all the dares they threw at him with the promise of money. Although, the Krazy Kenny show did get him quite a bit of spare cash. As well as a brief bout in juvenile hall for prostitution.

It was love for a certain Tammy Warner that made him empty his small savings, just to buy her a cheap, plastic rose. It was certainly not love that compelled him to; once again, use his hard earned (and in some cases stolen) money to buy her tickets to the Jonas Brother Concert.

It was love for the whole, wide world that had Kenny running recklessly across the street in a state of blissful ignorance. Things were starting to look up and he had reached the self-satisfied 'high on life' feeling as he waved energetically to his friends, who were dribbling a basketball on the cement courts on the other side of the road.

It wasn't love, or anything else for that matter, that stopped the thundering truck from smashing into Kenny McCormick. Sending his splattered body spraying down the lonely street and procuring surprised yells of:

"Oh my God! He killed Kenny!"

"You _Bastard_!"

From his surprised friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Light

Thanks to Olivia/Charity for reviewing (even though i was holding a gun to her head and FORCED her to read it)

Woaaah, this was late but i had a lot of crazy stuff happening XD

* * *

><p>3. Light<p>

Flash, flash, flash, flash

Sudden and consistent orbs of watery, white light flashed before his eyes as the doctors wheeled the young boy down the brightly lit hospital corridor, yelling big, medical words at each other and fiddling with the various tubes and machines hooked up to the blonde.

A sharp turn down a hall and into a door marked 'Emergency Surgery', more yelling and creaking of wheels. Beeps and clicks and airy whirs.

Kenny's murky hazel eyes were half closed and his face covered not by his usual hoodie, but by a mask that pumped air into his face. His sandy hair was drenched with cold sweat.

Flash, flash, flash

Different colors and strange shapes swam across his vision, but the only consistent thing was the round lights, glowing at regular intervals.

Kenny had lost count of how many times he was rushed to hospital. Gunshot wounds, stabbing, car accidents, terminal illness… He must have had it all by now. It gets boring after a while, he had to admit.

They stopped suddenly, under another round light that was so much brighter than the ones in the hallways. Rounded silhouettes bent over him. Irregular and wavering blotches of dark against the stark white to add to the shadows already eating away at the edges of his blurred sights.

Not long now…

He fidgeted and gasped, turning his head to the side. He lifted his heavy arm and fumbled with the soft fabric of the nearest doctor's shirt. With numb fingers, he tugged forward until a face swam in front of his eyes. Kenny mumbled, eyelids drooping and breath short.

"W-What?" whispered the doctor, voice hushed and quiet.

"What is it son?" His warm fingers closed around Kenny's hand.

"This t-time…" sighed the blonde, eyes slowly glazing over.

He whispered the last few words as his eyelids fluttered closed and the steady beats and spikes on the machine beside him signaled the boy to be dead.

The long, steady tone filled the suddenly silent room. The team of medical personnel sighed and leaned away from the body. The doctor who had heard Kenny McCormick's last words was still gripping onto his cold fingers, stunned and still.

Another hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to look into the face of his older colleague.

"Did you catch what the kid said?" he grunted, nodding his head towards the corpse.

The younger of the two was silent for a bit, staring back into the boy's face.

"He said…" he let go of the fingers and stood up stiffly.

"No potatoes this time…"


End file.
